Be My Valentine
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: My entry for the valentines day post-a-thon, just posting the first chapter early! Two months after Marian's death Robin is still struggling to regain his happiness and the gang are unsure of what to do. Robin/Marian Much/Eve John/Alice Will/Djaq Allan/?
1. Snowball Fight

Be My Valentine.

Chapter 1 – Snowball Fight.

Sherwood is not a good place to be in the winter, snow comes often, snaking it's way down through the naked trees and covering the floor in a beautiful but deadly white blanket. The sheer cold of the winds alone can kill off even the strongest of men, but when someone is determined, no one can stop them.

It was a cold and early February morning and a chilling breeze sped through Sherwood. A young woman sat on a small rock, resting after her long journey, long blonde hair blowing around her pale face as she chanted to herself,

"I will see him soon, I will see him soon."

She began to trudge on, the sludge and leaves that littered the forest floor slowing her progress, and still she chanted,

"I will see him soon, I will see him soon."

After walking miles and miles in the last week, the cold biting at her skin and her frail legs aching, Eve finally collapsed, grabbing her bag and pulling out a stale loaf of crusty bread she bit into it eagerly, well aware that it was the last of her stock.

Eve brushed her messy hair out of her face, laying down on the cold and hard ground, her brain longing for sleep and her eyelids beginning to droop she gave in, falling into a dreamless slumber, unaware that a storm was coming.

XXXXXXXX

Much awoke early that morning, unaware of what was going on outside he grabbed his bow and arrow, heading to fetch breakfast.

"Whoa!"

Much saw the snow that was steadily drifting down to the ground and jumped back in surprise. What would they do now?

"What's wrong Much?" Allan asked groggily.

"S…s…snow," Much stuttered, looking upon the forest amazed.

"Wow!"

All the outlaws, except Robin, got up amazed at the glittering white forest, starring in wonder at the frost covered trees and huge snow drifts surrounding the camp.

"Snowball fight!" Allan screamed as a snowball hit John and he began to run angrily after Allan.

Will and Djaq quickly joined in while Much went to Robin's side.

"Why don't you join in?" Much asked softly.

Robin said nothing, as usual. Ever since Marian's death some of the only words the mourning man would utter were those of his idea for a plan. He was hardly eating and Much was very worried about him, everyone was.

"You join in Much," Robin whispered hoarsely, "Have some fun."

Much smiled at his former master before running into what was now a snowball war and joining Allan and Will's side.

"That's not fair!" Djaq cried, "We've only got two people, Robin we need your help."

Everyone looked hopefully over to their leader, waiting for the cheeky grin that they hadn't seen since Marian had been killed, to appear on his face and for him to run down to them, aiming snowballs in every direction. But this didn't happen, Robin just ignored Djaq, walking out of the camp and away from his friends, a pained expression on his face, without another word.


	2. Alice, Luke and John

Be My Valentines.

Chapter 2 – Alice, Luke and John.

The snow was still falling thick and fast, a wall of white, blocking everything there was to see beyond 10 metres away, the outlaws had never seen anything like it.

"He's out there, he'll freeze," Much worried out loud, flitting nervously around the camp.

"He'll be fine," Allan attempted to reassure Much, although shifting from one foot to the other in a nervous fashion himself.

"Has anyone thought," Djaq began cautiously, "He might not…well…might not want to live?"

"What?" Much looked shocked.

"Well he hasn't been in the best of moods since Marian died, and that was in December, two months ago, he hasn't even started to get over her," Djaq explained.

"We need to find him!" Much jumped up madly racing into the blizzard before falling flat on his face.

Much returned, shivering and snow covered, to the camp while the others tried to contain their laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin walked through the cold forest, ignoring the numb feeling that was creeping up his fingers and toes, and battling on. He didn't know what he was looking for, or why he'd left in such a hurry, he just knew he needed some fresh air.

He felt weak, emotionally drained, physically exhausted and most of all unwilling to go on. The cold bit at his pale face as he stomped into the white wilderness, broken only by the trees that, every so often, appeared out of thin air.

His eyes closed and he walked blindly forwards, his knees gave in and he fell to the ground, face first, relishing the cold, numbing feeling that overcame him, helping him to forget the pain.

The snow fell over Robin's lifeless body, until he was no more than a small lump in the otherwise flat snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve awoke to find her joints aching and numb, she brushed the now off her, wincing as she attempted to continue her journey. The cold pierced her face and she closed her eyes tightly against the sharp now flakes being blown into her face.

"Much!" she called longingly, "Mu…"

Suddenly she tripped over something underneath the snow, falling straight onto the now moving object.

"Wha…?" the man groaned, as Eve brushed the snow off him.

"Robin," she smiled, hugging him quickly before helping him up.

"Eve?" Robin asked weakly, "You look terrible!"

"So do you," Eve allowed herself to laugh before it evolved into a coughing fit.

"Let's, let's go back to camp," Robin ignored her last comment and put his arm around her waist, guiding her back the way he had come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the camp Much had a blanket around him, was shivering and still worrying about Robin.

"What if, what if he's…?"

But Much was interrupted by John's shout, "Alice, John? Is that you?"

"John!"

Alice ran happily forwards, embracing her former husband and entering their camp quickly, Luke and John close behind.

John and Luke gave each other a quick nod before John gave his son a big hug, jumping at how cold his little boy felt before grabbing some blankets for their guests and introducing everyone.

"Everyone, this is Alice, Luke and John, Alice, Luke, John this is Much, Allan, Will and Djaq," John pointed them each out in turn before the grin fell from his face, "Why are you here?"

"It's valentines day tomorrow," Alice explained, "We thought you'd want to see your son."

"Thank you," John smiled, starring into Alice's eyes in wonder, forgetting all his troubles for a few moments.


	3. Dreams

Chapter 3 – Dreams.

When Robin and Eve finally reached the camp everyone was deep in conversation, having all forgotten about Robin's situation.

"Much, someone here to see you," Robin called, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Wha…Eve," Much exclaimed, jumping up and sweeping her off her feet, leading the weak woman to a chair.

Robin stumbled in after, retiring silently to his bunk while the others attempted to warm Eve, John, Luke and Alice, Djaq making all sorts of warm concoctions.

His eyelids drooped slightly, everything and everyone became fuzzy, sleep overcame him and he fell unconscious, unnoticed by the rest of the outlaws.

XXXX

_Marian stood in front of him, just out of reach. Backing away every time he stepped forward and laughing at him._

_"I love you Robin," Marian's voice echoes through the forest._

_"I love you too," Robin whispered, "Please come here."_

_Marian stepped forwards, placing her arms around Robin's waist and leaning towards his purple lips._

_He could feel her warm breath on his __face,__ she was so close and…_

"Robin, wake up!" Much's shrill voice brought him back to real life, he was lying on his bunk, surrounded by the others, shivering with the cold.

"We need to get him warm, he'll get hypothermia," Djaq said firmly, grabbing some medicines.

"Stay with us Robin," Will said slowly, a Robin's eyelids became heavy and he drifted back into his dreams.

_He was running forward, Marian's last moments replaying before him, if he could just get there in time…_

_"I love Robin Hood," Marian told Guy, laughing._

_Robin could see the hurt in Guy's face, but he didn't care, the __gang were__ sprinting from all directions and then…_

_Marians groan echoed through the town, everyone heard it as she fell to the ground, blood pouring from the open wound._

_"There's nothing I can do Robin," Djaq's words echoes through his head._

_"I need you Marian," Robin whispered as he watched himself place Marian into her final resting place._

"Wake up!" Djaq shouted, bringing Robin back to life with a jolt, babbling to himself,

"I don't want to live, Marian needs me, I need her, leave me, leave me to go to Heaven."

He saw the outlaws exchange looks before he fell out of consciousness again, finding himself in the castle, Guy defenseless in front of him and many torture methods surrounding him.


	4. Fellah And Luloah

Chapter 4 – Fellah and Luloah.

_Robin grabbed Guy, hauling the struggling man over to the wall where Robin's vision changed so there were manacles hanging from the wall, he attached Gisborne and grabbed a white hot poker, prodding at Guy until he screamed for mercy._

_'Please Robin, please, no Robin!'_

_But Robin just laughed, grabbing burning hot coals that could not hut him and throwing them at his enemy who was squirming in agony._

_Finally Robin grabbed his sword, bringing it above his head, ready to make the final and fatal blow…_

"Robin, stay with me," Robin woke as Djaq slapped him around the face to see his gang, desperately trying to keep him awake,

"You've got to let me go," He cried, "I need to kill him, I need to end his life, as painfully and slowly as he did Marian's," He snarled before falling into a dreamless sleep.

XXXX

Marian Fizwalter had always been a fighter, since the day she had been deemed 'dead' by everyone she knew and loved the people of the Holy Land had kindly taken her to their nearest hospital and had been treating her ever since.

She longed to send a message to Robin, knowing how much he would be missing her. But whenever she mentioned sending a message to England the physicians would act differently, as if they thought she was a spy or something, so she passed the time, waiting for her would to heal so she could see her husband again.

The infection hit her on the 30th December, causing her to fall in and out of consciousness, hearing only some words that her healers said.

_'She's a fighter'_

_'Could be her last'_

_'She's almost gone'_

_'She's going to live!'_

On the 10th January the infection finally faded, leaving her weak, but healthy again and ready to sail on the next boat to England, even if she had to crawl to the coast.

"But Miss. Fizwalter…"

"Mrs. Fizwalter," Marian corrected, smiling.

"You are not well enough to go back yet, what if another fever takes you?" A kindly lady who had been helping Marian since day one asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you for all your help," Marian answered firmly, lifting herself from her bed and walking a few solid steps before she began to wobble.

"Marian, dear," The old lady said, holding her up, "Allow my daughter to take you back to England, she is twenty and I do not want her to stay here, she's learnt about these medicines from me, she can help, plus she will not be safer than she is in this country."

"But Fellah," Marian began.

"Please?" Fellah asked, her eyes begging fro Marian's help.

"Ok Fellah, but won't you come too?"

"I can't, I need to help the ill here, I just don't want Luloah to get hurt."

"Ok Fellah, I will take her with me."

XXXX

The boat was about to leave, it was the 12th January and the boat was destined to arrive at England on the 9th February, if all went well.

"Goodbye Fellah," Marian said, hugging the lady who had kept her alive.

"Goodbye Marian," Fellah smiled, embracing the young woman, "Make sure you look after her Luloah," Fellah said sternly to her daughter before wrapping her arms tightly around her.

They muttered a few words in Arabic to each other before Marian and Luloah boarded the ship, waving to Fellah until the woman was out of sight.


	5. Why Did This Have To Happen?

Chapter 5 – Why Did This Have To Happen?

As soon as the boat landed on the cold shore of England Luloah and Marian hurried on, reaching the great road and making there way to Nottingham. Marian was weak, but with Luloah's medical attention she made the whole journey and found out more about her carer on the way.

"So, if Fellah is your mother," Marian asked tentatively, they were camped on the side of the road, a rabbit her friend had caught, roasting on a spit, "Where isyour father?"

"My father?" Luloah smiled, "Emir, he went off to war around a year ago, to fight the English, and since then, he hasn't come back."

"Sorry," Marian muttered.

"It's ok, he's still alive, he send letters," Luloah comforted her, patting her arm softly.

"Do you have a fiancé?" Marian asked softly.

"No, I don't think I'm marriage material," Luloah laughed, "How about…oh yea, you're married."

"To Robin, he'll be so happy when he's sees me," Marian smiled, imagining the scene.

XXXX

They finally arrived in Sherwood on 14th February, Marian heading straight towards the camp she knew so well, surprised by the quickly melting snow that surrounded her.

"Is it close?" Luloah asked, watching Marian turn pale.

"Yes, it's over there," She pointed, beginning to run, "Robin! Robin!"

The door of the camp opened to reveal the gang, all shocked as they saw Marian run towards them

"Not being funny, but aren't you dead?" Allan stated stupidly.

"This is Luloah," Marian introduced quickly, wanting to see Robin, "Her mother saved my life, where's Robin?"

No one answered and Marian saw his rasping body lying on his bed, shivering.

"Robin!" Marian cried, running to his side and beginning to sob, why did this have to happen?


	6. Tears Of Joy

**This is going to be the last chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed it!**

Chapter 6 – Tears Of Joy.

Tears poured onto Robin's chest as Marian leaned over her true love, feeling his desperately cold hand on hers.

"Marian," He moaned, eyes still closed, "He killed, I can't believe…It's not fair…"

"Robin," Marian called, squeezing his hand lightly, "I'm here."

"Stop tormenting me, I'm going to kill Guy! I will!" Robin groaned back.

"Robin, I'm alive…"

"Stop it!"

"I'm here, in the camp."

"Let me die Djaq, I need to see her in heaven!"

"It's not Djaq, it's Marian."

Robin's eyelids flickered slightly, his whole body shivering as he saw Marian's face.

"You're not, it's not really happening, I'm dead aren't I?" Robin stumbled.

"No Robin, I'm alive, the gang are all here and…" Marian said slowly.

"…and you should be fine," Djaq finished smiling.

Robin sat silent and still for a few moments, unsure whether to believe them after all his dreams of his wife. She leant down to kiss him, in every dream this was the moment it would all fade away, just before her lips touched his. He felt her gasp as she felt his cold blue lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Wrapping his arms around her he began to sob into her shoulder.

"Why's he crying?" Much asked in surprise.

"Tears of joy," Marian answered shortly, squeezing Robin and rocking him from side to side.


End file.
